The present invention comprises a new and distinct triploid hybrid Rhododendron cultivar hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘NCRX2’. Developed by a breeding program in Mills River, N.C., ‘NCRX2’ was selected for a prolific floral display of pink-lavender flowers, compact form, reduced fertility, and showy, dark purple, winter foliage color. ‘NCRX2’ was selected from a population of sister plants derived from controlled, hand pollinations between the seed parent, Rhododendron ‘Elite’ (unpatented) and pollen parent, Rhododendron ‘Bubblegum’ (unpatented), in 2007.
The first asexual propagation of ‘NCRX2’ occurred in June 2009 by firm softwood cuttings at a research nursery in Mills River, N.C. ‘NCRX2’ roots readily from firm softwood cuttings treated with a basal dip of 5,000 ppm indole butyric acid (potassium salt) in water. ‘NCRX2’ has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations over the course of 9 years.